


Soil Soil

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Text Conversation, That Damn Radio, White Room, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: In the aftermath of Mexico, the loss of his wolf hits him a lot harder in this new reality.





	Soil Soil

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, just borrowing for the moment. Characters from Teen Wolf and the Song are property of their respective owners.
> 
> Song: Soil, Soil  
> Artist: Tegan and Sara  
> Album: The Con

The murmuring in the White Room was alive with frustrated buzzing and snapping from all sides. The argument from all sides was that This was not foreseen. The anticipation for Him to fall was not for ages to come, and not by That or by Her. Her here Her didn't understand why She did That to Him. It was not in The Plan. A divergent path had been struck up and the Other is in disarray.

"He has lost It."

"That is not My doing."

"But it was Her's."

"So it is by default Your's."

Gritting her teeth She snarled.

"We have...reluctant...consensus."

An irate feeling rippled through the ether but there was no argument.

"How will it be rectified?"

Sighing, pushing away from the non-existent wall, Kate materialized at the round table that was divided into infinite spaces. 

"With love of course."

The form of Talia appeared across the table from Kate.

" _Her_ so called love kills the Me and the Us in 3 years."

Kate bared her teeth, momentarily shifting to her were form.

"Not Our love Talia. That is in the past. His love."

"His? This is not That path to walk."

Kate shook her head.

"They walk the Spiral of the Triskele. Many arms lead to the same centre."

"And how do you propose to set Them on This path."

From the ether, a tin radio appeared.

"Same way anyone ever moves towards the one they love. With a song."

Into the white silence, a simple motif unfurled, gathering the Consensus and pushing the players to their position on the board.

***

Derek lay curled on the floor in his loft, recovering from the ordeal in Mexico as best as he could. Feeling a gaping wound where his wolf was torn from him, he couldn't get his balance. If this is what it meant to be human, he'd let them keep it. On the flip side though, there wasn't much that he could do about it either. 

Deaton had come and gone and pronounced him alive, though completely at a loss to explain how. Every thing he'd ever read was that hereditary wolves, like Derek, would die if their animal spirit was removed from them. There'd been extensive research done on the subject during the Inquisition. 

And yet. Here he was. Curled on the floor, ignoring the panicked texts from Scott and Lydia. The Sheriff had been by with food but opted to not bring any pain killers likely to make sure he didn't do anything...permanent. 

Seeing his phone light up, he felt the world shift another 90 degrees down and to the right. 6:23am. Who in their right mind was awake at that hour.

 _Oh and I'm feeling_  
_Directionless yes_  
_But that's to be expected_  
_And I know that best_  
_And in creeps the morning_  
_And another day's lost_

Seeing that it's Stiles, he knows from past history that to ignore THIS message would be more painful than taking a swan dive from his balcony onto the fence and then rolled in salt and vinegar.

Opening the message he let out a soft sigh. Not quite the irritation he was going for, but today was not a good day already. 

"You okay?"

 _You've just written wondering_  
_And I reply fast_

Tapping in his terse reply.

"Ducky."

Why did Stiles have to text...

 _All you need to save me_  
_All you need to save me_  
_Call (call)_  
_And I'll be curled on the floor_  
_Hiding out from it all (all)_  
_And I won't take any other call_

***

Talia looked at the centre of the table of infinite parts.

"It isn't working."

"Be patient. We cannot directly interfere."

" _She_ did."

"I am not Her. Please do Me the courtesy of remembering that."

***

Days had past and Derek was feeling, inch by inch, marginally better. He still hadn't left the loft, but he was at least sitting up, and moving about somewhat. The need to use the washroom, at least temporarily overrode the extreme vertigo he was suffering from. Granted he spent more time up close and personal with the shoddy tile work by his shower than he'd ever admit out loud after all was said and done. But it was something. 

Everyone had stopped sending him so many messages, allowing him to at least rest. Everyone save one person. A nagging feeling crept in the back of his head, one that he couldn't quite shake off. Thumb hovering over the send button, Derek growled a feeble human growl and hit save, tossing his phone to the side.

 _I feel like a fool_  
_So I'm going to stop troubling you_  
_Buried in my yard_  
_A letter to send to you_

His traitorous phone lit up, this time displaying the message. 

"You sure you're doing okay? I'm getting worried Der."

 _And if I forget_  
_Or god forbid die too soon_

Scowling at the phone, he pick it back up. Tapping in a slow message.

"I'm scared."

 _Hope that you'll hear me_  
_Know that I wrote to you_

"What do you need me to do?"

Sniffing softly, Derek stared at the phone, letting the enormity of the situation wash over him. He was always the one protecting and defending Beacon Hills. He was always the one saving everyone. He was always the one, it seemed, running after Stiles.

 _All you need to say to me_  
_All you need to say to me_  
_Is call_

"Call."

 _And I'll be curled on the floor_  
_Hiding out from it all (all)_

Curling up with the sofa to his back, he pressed send, closing his eyes to the tears that threatened to run over and spill.

 _And I won't take any other call_

Feeling the device vibrate the pattern he'd programmed to mimic Stiles' heartbeat he answered with a choked sob.

"Hello?"

"Der. I'm coming over."

***

As the song filtered out to silence, the radio disappeared. Staring across the table Talia folded her hands in front of her, taking a step back.

"You have remedied Her error."

"They walk the path again as they were meant to?"

A faint whisper filled the ether.

"Then there is consensus."

Kate nodded her head, wistfully tapping a finger on the table.

"Agreed."

Taking a step back, she and Talia faded into the White.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit. Kate is one of my guilty pleasures. Needed to give her a little redemption. Even Ether Kate is pissed at Real World Kate. LOL


End file.
